Everything Has Changed
by Missy Tea
Summary: My imagined first thoughts Charles and Elsie have about one another after first meeting. One shot though I may take it further.


**Now I realize you're waiting for the fluff for "to stay or go" but when inspiration strikes what's a gal to do? Song is 'Everything has changed' by Taylor Swift and Ed Sheeran. I typed it out on my phone so please forgive any typo's! **

**I own lots of things but sadly Downton Abbey and the songs are not some of those things (bummer!) **

Elsie Hughes was lying in her small narrow bed, in a strange new house far away from her family and friends. She wouldn't be going back to her family and friends for quite some time as she'd just accepted the job of head house maid at the prestigious Downton Abbey (as the under butler had categorically told her) and here lay the problem. The Under Butler. He was condescending, rigid, uptight and superior to all and sundry. But he was also unbelievably handsome, kind, caring and had a sense of humor (from she'd seen so far, it was after all her first day). It was these reasons that Elsie couldn't get him out of her head no matter how hard she tried and truth be told she hadn't tried very hard at all. There was just something about him that drew her too him despite the fact that everyone else was terrified of him. He made her want to break rules, say unbelievable things and shock everyone. He made her want to forget all about propriety and decorum. Elsie found this all extremely confusing as all of the above seemed to be the very things this man lived for.

This morning she had checked out of the Grantham Arms and had walked up to the house full of dreams and hopes of doing well and someday becoming house keeper. She had never imagined that at the end of the day her mind would be filled with thoughts of a tall, handsome under butler who happened to possess the most beautiful voice she'd ever heard. But what about Joe? He'd asked her to marry him and she'd told him she'd think on it. Now here she was dreaming of another man whom she would never have a chance with. She was fond of Joe of course, but she didn't love him. Not in the way a wife should love her husband. She'd be comfortable yes, but she didn't think she'd ever be truly happy.

"Six O Clock!" Shouted the kitchen maid, loudly rapping on the door

"Thank you" Elsie called

No, ever since he'd opened the drawing room door for her she'd been lost. All she knew was that everything had changed

_All I knew this morning when I woke_

_Is I know something now, know something now I didn't before._

_And all I've seen since eighteen hours ago_

_Is green eyes and freckles and your smile_

_In the back of my mind making me feel like_

_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_

_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_

Charles Carson sat on his bed with a cup of tea on his bedside table that was rapidly growing cool. He didn't really want it but it had given him something to do other than toss and turn. He hadn't slept a wink all night and had been looking for a distraction. Though the tea hadn't helped much because all he could think of was how she took her tea (two sugars and 'a wee bit o' milk') in comparison to his (three sugars no milk). Charles just couldn't turn his thoughts off the beautiful head house maid who had arrived yesterday and had sorted out the chaos almost immediately. He couldn't tear his mind away from her dark brown curls that shone in the sun light or how her blue eyes glistened when something amused her. He couldn't tear him mind away from the way she softly swore in gaelic when something wasn't going right nor the way she hummed when she was particularly pleased about something.

'And you've only known her for a day' he thought tiredly. But he'd been lost in her eyes the moment she was introduced to him and he'd been un able to get her out of his mind since. He never thought he'd love another woman after Alice, but this woman gave him hope that he wasn't quite ready to sit on the shelf. He hoped she wasn't walking out with someone or worse was engaged. He wanted her to himself, to confide in her, to tell his secrets to, to share jokes and old forgotten stories. He wanted them to someday retire to a small cottage on the estate somewhere and be able to surprise her with flowers or chocolate every once in a while. Charles Carson had not had such thoughts in a very long while but all he knew was that since she had literally been blown in through the door, everything had changed

_And all my walls stood tall painted blue_

_And I'll take them down, take them down and open up the door for you_

_And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies_

_The beautiful kind, making up for lost time,_

_Taking flight, making me feel right_

_Taking flight, making me feel right like_

_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_

She glanced over at him during breakfast to find him staring at her. She glanced down at her lap quickly before she had the chance to blush. By the time she looked up again he was chatting to the assistant cook Beryl Patmore. He looked as tired as she felt. But in that moment Elsie Hughes knew that she had fallen in love with this man.

_'Cause all I know is we said, "Hello."_

_And your eyes look like coming home_

_All I know is a simple name_

_Everything has changed_

_All I know is you held the door_

_You'll be mine and I'll be yours_

_All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_

_**All reviews are suitably begged for**_


End file.
